Cristal Chapter 1 Tamaki Love Story
by blueTREE
Summary: it's at the end of the story. It starts as Dear Readers. It wouldn't fit in here. - -;;


**Name: Haruka Nakano (Haruka - far off, distant)**

**Kanaye Tachibana**

**Miyoko Hasegawa**

**Mr. Ikeda**

**Yoko Endo**

**Mr. Shimizu**

**.com/user_images/X/XG/XGR/xGrEeNnEsSx/1132019347_**

**.com/watch?v=E56EF6zhbqY&feature=PlayList&p=3E30B94CDB141B13&playnext=1&playnext_from=PL&index=8**** Gunjou no Tani - alan ****群青の谷**

**.com/?ttjzwgjztyq**** download Gunjou no Tani by alan here**

Cristal (Glass)

Chapter 1

You walked through the elite halls of Ouran Academy turning your map sideways, right side up, and then upside down. 'I can't get anywhere around here,' you thought, frustrated, 'Is this a school or a maze?!.'

You traced the wrinkled map in search of where you were, but it was no use. Sighing, you tossed the map on the pink, velvet carpet.

"Maybe somebody will know the way out of here…God, I'm going to be so late," you mumbled, walking to the nearest door. Well, 'pair of doors' which rose as far as the tall ceiling. 'Hope they're unlocked,' you added with a tiny prayer, reaching for the golden doorknobs.

Slowly, you turned the knobs and opened the door not knowing what could be on the other side of the.

"Welcome!" a group of male voices greeted simultaneously.

Your eyes popped out of your head, and your jaw fell to the floor. Seven beautiful boys stared at you, only you! (OHMIGOD!!!)

"Can we help you with anything?" the blonde in the middle asked, his blue eyes sparkling as he offered his hand to you.

Still gaping, you wiped away drool from the corner of your mouth and shook your head slowly like a Bella staring at her Edward for the first time.

"Awww," the identical twins frowned.

"I-I-I'm s-sorry, I got lost, and I-I'm new-" you stuttered, your eyes drifting to the floor.

"You're new," the first twin asked, "Am I right?"

"Really?" the second one added.

"That explains why we haven't met before," the blonde said.

All three of them surrounded you, and you couldn't help but get lost in their dreamy gazes. One after another, you followed their sparkling eyes.

"Y-Yes," you managed to whisper, slurping up some drool.

"A beauty like yourself," the blonde began, cupping your chin in his warm palm, "must have bloomed from the fairest rose of them all."

You blushed five different colors of red, but you saw through the corner of your eye a darker haired boy roll his eyes.

"Would you mind," the first twin asked, twirling your hair around his finger, "staying awhile?"

You shifted your eyes to him, "uh…I have t-to be some-"

The second twin welcomed his arm around your shoulders, and you jumped at the sudden closeness.

"Hm?," he asked.

"Please?" all three of them begged together, their faces pouting.

"I really have to be somewhere soon," you whispered, blushing even more.

"But it isn't soon yet," the blonde pointed out.

"You three," the boy who rolled his eyes said, annoyed, "Give her space."

"I can't be here any longer," you added, "S-sorry."

"But!" the twins argued.

"Just tell me the way out, p-please, and I'll be on my way," You said, "I'm-m sorry for have b-bothering you."

"Well, first of all, you're on the second floor," a guy scribbling in a black notebook said, "I'm sure that's probably a problem."

You blushed crimson.

"Would you like us to escort you to the exit?" the twins asked, slipping their arms through yours.

You gasped, "Uh…I-I-I-I'm p-pre-pretty go-good with dire-directions."

"Oh, no. We insist," the first twin said.

"Hikaru? Kaoru?" the boy with the notebook asked.

"Huh?" the twins replied.

"Come back once you escort Miss Nakano to the front."

"My name? How do you…?" you asked, a bit shaky.

"Right this way, Miss Nakano," the first twin who appeared to be Hikaru said.

"Bye! Come again!" the blonde waved with a kind, perfect smile.

A young golden haired 'boy' waved excitedly, clinging to a statue-like guy with dark hair. The annoyed boy nodded, and the boy with the notebook scribbled on the pad.

"No, how do you know my name?" you persisted as the twins led you into the hall.

"Did anyone ever tell you how deeply mesmerizing your eyes are?" the second one, Kaoru, asked. He nearly drowned you as he stared straight at you.

"They're truly the most beautiful eyes I've gazed-" Hikaru added.

"Hikaru! How could you?" his brother asked, grasping the place on his chest representing his heart..

"Eh?" you blushed, 'What's going on?'

"Kaoru-" Hikaru said.

"But-but you told me just yesterday," Kaoru whined, "that my eyes were the only ones that you could get lost for miles upon miles because they're so mesmerizing."

"Kaoru, of course, you come first on my list," Hikaru replied.

The brothers stared straight into each others' eyes as they led you to the stairs.

"Uh…" you were speechless, 'Are they charming me…or themselves?'

"We're almost there," Hikaru said, smiling.

As they walked you down the stairs, girls gasped and admired the twins.

"T-This is e-embarrassing and unnecessary, really," you stuttered, glancing around at the jealous gawks.

"Not at all embarrassing or unnecessary," Kaoru waving and smiling to the other ladies.

"We want you to get to where you need to go right on time!" Hikaru added.

'Aren't you the ones who were begging me to stay behind…?' You and the brothers reached the bottom of the stairwell. They escorted you to the front steps of the school. You felt yourself blushing so much that you could barely stare at them when they let go of your arms and waved good-bye.

"See you again!" they waved good-bye.

Walking down the steps and out of the elite gate, you were in a deep haze, but not as much about the twins as the blonde. He was charming, handsome, and caught your attention, but you failed to even get his name…and it was not like you remembered where exactly their room was. But his dreamy eyes-

"Haruka!" you yelled, slapping yourself, "Snap out of it! You have a boyfriend!"

You took the subway to the middle of Tokyo, and by now, it was sunset. The whole time, you scolded yourself for even looking, for the tiniest millisecond, at the blonde from the academy. You shuffled your way through the people to a cheap dance / karaoke place still yelling at yourself.

You walked to the back of the restaurant and plopped yourself next to the DJ. "Yo, Miyoko!" you yelled over the music.

The DJ smiled at you and nodded, mouthing, "One sec."

You nodded back as a tall, overly skinny, middle aged man with dark red hair came by your side.

He leaned into your ear, saying, "Backstage. You can change there."

"Thanks, Mr. Ikeda," you yelled, walking passed him. You opened the door behind the DJ stand and entered the small makeup room. A slender woman with long, curly blonde hair and navy blue eyes sat in a chair, arms folded.

"Look what the cat dragged in," she snarled at you.

You shut the door and flipped through the rack of clothing labeled 'NAKANO' ignoring the snobby childish woman.

"Are you ignoring me?" the blonde asked.

"Ms. Endo," you said, "It's nice seeing you…"

"Ms. Endo?" she laughed mockingly, "Really? Thanks for the formalness, but no matter how polite or nice you are, we'll never be friends."

"Alright, Yoko," you muttered, setting a red shirt back on the rack.

"Hey," Yoko said, "Listen here, and listen now because I won't repeat myself. There's a singing agent watching performances as of right now. I'm giving you one chance to get up and leave because this chance of fame is rightfully mine."

"Sounds like I'm a threat," you replied.

"Ugh! As if," she retorted, "You-!"

"Yoko," Mr. Ikeda said, opening the door to the dressing room.

She turned to him.

"You're next," he said, "Hurry it up, ok?"

Yoko nodded, "I'll knock that agent's socks off!"

"Give it your best," Mr. Ikeda replied, shutting the door.

She turned to you, "If you dare steal my dream, you'll get it. We both know I'll win so don't even bother giving it your best shot. There's always room for background singers."

You gazed at her through narrowed eyes, "Just get out there and sing."

Yoko smirked. She exited the dressing room leaving peace behind after she closed the door.

You sighed, whispering, "Life is full of chances, you know." You threw on an ocean blue, floor length dress and white heels. Forgetting about makeup and hair, you walked out of the dressing room and watched the last bit of Yoko's performance. (too bad you didn't miss the whole shebang)

The audience cheered. Well, mainly just the men.

Mr. Ikeda tapped your shoulder, saying, "Have fun, and you still have a great chance with your voice and talent. I'm afraid the agent, Mr. Shimizu, isn't exactly looking for the playboy Brittany Spears type." He glanced to Yoko.

You gave a small laugh as she blew a kiss to her audience before stepping off the stage.

"I'll send you all my CDs," she said to Mr. Ikeda and then she glanced at you with a dominating glare.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Miyoko waved into the microphone, "Our next performance is going to be amazing. She's only 16, but hell, she can sing a note! Here's Haruka Nakano singing Gunjou no Tani originally by alan."

The crowd clapped but clearly weren't very interested.

You began to sing, the music harmonizing with your voice. The world suddenly became meaningful and beautiful as word for word left your lips. Your song swam through the air and reached the hearts and ears of anonymous listeners.

The audience quieted down. A few mouths fell to the floor while pairs of eyes gaped.

You sang the last line and smiled and bowed, saying, "Thank-You so much for listening." You left the stage as your audience applauded.

Yoko growled and ran into the dressing room, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

"That was awesome!" Miyoko cheered, as you two left the karaoke restaurant, "Did you see Yoko's face?"

"Hm?" you asked.

"Priceless!" she sang, "and that agent guy. He totally wants a contract with you!"

"Yeah," you replied, "I'm excited. He really wants to meet with me soon to get started."

"You'll be the next Ayumi Hamasaki!" Miyoko said, grabbing a hold of your shoulders.

"Maybe not that far…" you said.

"No matter what happens though," Miyoko replied, staring straight into your eyes, "remember the little people."

You smiled.

"Especially a DJ girl from a cheap restaurant," she added, "Ok?"

"Got it," you nodded, laughing a little.

"How about something to celebrate," Miyoko thought aloud, "Milkshakes. I know you love the chocolate ones, right?"

You nodded, "with a buttercup on top."

"This way," Miyoko said, leading you to a café, "this'll be my treat."

"Thanks," you replied, following her.

"By the way, what're you singin' tomorrow night?" she asked.

"Oh, well, um…" you said, "I'm not singing tomorrow…."

"What?" Miyoko asked, "Is that agent guy meeting with you that soon?"

"No, no, no," you shook your head, "I'm just meeting someone at Yuna's Restaurant."

"Yuna's, eh?" she asked, "That's an expensive, fancy little place. Sushi is like triple the price there. Who're you meeting there?"

"Kanaye," you answered.

"That boy of yours is finally back from America?" Miyoko asked, walking up to the cash register, "two chocolate milkshakes with a buttercup on top."

"500 yen," the lady said.

Miyoko set the money on the counter.

"He just got back yesterday," you replied, "said he wanted to see me as soon as possible."

"Couldn't he just come to school or our rinky dinky restaurant?" she asked.

"Guess not," you said, smiling, "He's really busy nowadays. He's famous, ya' know. He's joining the band Arashi, and he just got back from L.A. with all the plastic surgery and stuff."

"Guess he's too good for the average folk nowadays. Ah, so he's going to be one of those boy band guys who has fan girls falling at their feet 24/7?" Miyoko gasped, "I wonder how the press will handle a rising star dating a boy band member."

"Is it really that big of a deal?" you asked, "I'm sure they won't get that worked up about it."

The lady set the milkshakes on the counter, "Have a good evening."

"Thanks," you and Miyoko said, taking the milkshakes.

"Be careful," Miyoko said, "I don't want to see you both on the front of a tabloid."

"Don't worry, you won't," you reassured her with a small laugh.

-----------------------------------NEXT-------------------------------DAY------------------------------------------------

You walked around Ouran Academy attempting not to think about the handsome blonde from the day before. You kept repeating 'Kanaye' in your head over and over again.

"Haruka-Chan!" a young voice called.

You turned around to see a short 'boy' clinging to a taller, dark haired guy.

"Eh?" you asked, turning around.

"Are you going to come back to see us today?" the boy asked.

'H-he's so adorable!!!!!' your head screamed, but you said all too calmly, "I'm sorry, I'm a bit busy today."

"Busy?" Hikaru asked from behind.

You jumped and squealed. "Ah!"

"You're busy again?" Kaoru asked.

"That's a shame," Hikaru said.

You blushed crimson, "I'm so-sorry. I just have plans. Maybe another time-."

"So what're you doing then?" the blonde appeared beside you.

"Eh?" you yelled in shock, "I'm-m just-"

"Hurting my feelings," he finished, "Please, stop by today. I'd really like to get to know you."

"B-but a.." you stammered.

"But what?" the blonde asked, "Can't you take the time to tell me about you. I'm curious." He gazed straight into your eyes digging for answers. His face was so close to yours, and it seemed like the rest of the world fell into a black abyss, leaving only you and him behind.

"My name's Haruka Nakano. I'm a 2nd year student, age 16, attending Ouran Academy. My dad's a food company owner and my mom is living in Korea. I hate mushrooms, but my favorite food's chocolate ice-cream, preferably in a milkshake form, " You said really fast, catching your breath.

"Tamaki. Tamaki Suou. It's a pleasure to-" the blonde began.

"I'm sorry. Thanks, but I have to go," you rushed your words, slurring them together, "See you around." You hurriedly sprinted down the hall, Tamaki's gaze fixed in your mind.

You finally found the exit, and you hurriedly ran to the subway station, took the metro to the middle of Tokyo, and shuffled your way to Yuna's Restaurant. You entered the fancy place nearly out of breath.

A plump woman stepped towards you. "May I help you?" she asked.

"I have a reservation. Tachibana," you replied.

"Follow me," the woman said, grabbing a menu.

----------------------------BACK---AT---THE---HOST---CLUB------------------------------------------------------

"Hikaru! Kaoru!" Tamaki called, in a serious tone.

"Yeah, boss?" they asked.

"Formulate a plan," he demanded, "Figure out where Haruka Nakano has run off to now."

"You mean follow her?" the twins questioned.

"That's exactly what I mean. Most likely, she got lost again. Hide by the exit and follow her to wherever she's going," Tamaki said.

"Got it," they replied.

"Hurry!" he said.

"Jeez," Hikaru whispered to his brother.

"I've never seen the boss worked up like this before," Kaoru said.

"Yeah, I know," Hikaru agreed, "all over one girl, too."

The twins hurried to the door of the academy and waited for you to run down the steps and leave.

They followed you past the academy, golden gates onto the subway and to the restaurant. They listened as you mentioned your reservation.

"I have a reservation. Tachibana," you said.

"Tachibana?" Hikaru asked.

"Is she meeting someone here?" his brother whispered in question.

"Should we find out?" Hikaru questioned as you disappeared behind the corner.

"Well…it looks like Haruka's being taken to a private room," Kaoru said, "Must be meeting someone important."

"So we can't exactly spy on them by hiding somewhere," Hikaru replied, "Ah, what to do now…"

Kaoru sighed.

No way could the twins give up, not now. The twins gazed at a set of menus sitting on the pedestal and glanced to one another, evil grins forming on the corners of their lips.

------------END--------------OF---------------------------CHAPTER----------------------ONE----------------------

END OF CHAPTER 1

Dear Readers,

Don't worry, I promise the next chapter will have more Tamaki and, of course, pranks. It'll get more interesting, promise. I guess this is more of a half fan fic / half of it's own story. I have a great reason of to why I titled it "Cristal" meaning 'glass' in French. I want to portray the sheet of glass that separates Tamaki's and Haruka's differences in personality.

I really hope that you all don't dislike the length of my chapters. I've been told before "You're chapters are way too long, you need to shorten them up." So I did, but this is as short as I go because having extremely short chapters is annoying especially when it's a continuing story and all. Also I edited this so there shouldn't be too many mistakes. Honestly, editing and re-reading stuff I've written is aggravating, and it makes me feel awkward reading something I, myself wrote. The best way to describe it would be listening to a recording of yourself singing.

Before I make this letter a novel, I want to thank you all so very much for taking the time to read my stuff. I love to write, and it's a great passion of mine. I do write my own stuff, but because my computer decided to be a butt-munch, it deleted everything I saved. Good-Bye music. Sayonara stories. Adios pictures and videos.

I'm going to attempt to re-type everything, and post it up for you to read. Trust me, they're worth reading. I've worked hard on them for your enjoyment.

~blueTREE

P.S. I do not own the Ouran High School Host Club Series. It is owned and created by Bisco

Hatori.

Your name is Haruka Nakano, and in this romantic comedy, you're a 16, second year student attending Ouran Academy. All too quickly, you find your mind tangled in thoughts about Tamaki Suou, a second year student who charms you with his smooth words and charming looks. Watch as you fall heads over heels for a boy who you hardly know behind his flirts and charm. Can you find the deep, true Tamaki, or will you be another girl passing through the Host Club?


End file.
